Demon (Devil's Rock)
The Demon acts as the secondary main antagonist of the 2001 horror Devil's Rock, she is a powerful resident of Hell who was summoned by Colonel Meyer in an attempt to use her as a weapon of mass destruction against the Allies, however she proved to be uncontrollable and preyed on the Nazis that summoned her, prompting Meyer to chain her as he worked on a means to bind her to his will. This opportunity arose when Meyer captured a New Zealand commando and tricked him into aiding in "banishing" the Demon, who had taken to disguising itself as the commando's dead wife to taunt him and try and tempt him into freeing its chains. After the Demon realized it could not trick the commando it grew angry and revealed its true, monstrous, form - while in this form it showed extreme contempt for Meyer and even warned the commando he was being used as a pawn : she went as far as stating that she showed her true form, yet Meyer's did not. This would prove to be truthful as Meyer betrayed his "ally" and tried to sacrifice him to the Demon to ensure Nazi victory - in the end however she devoured Meyer after he was pushed from the magic circle and allowed the New Zealand captive to go free as Nazi occupiers arrived on the base : at which point she made it clear she would start to prey on the Nazis who had tried to use her as a weapon. Personality As a demon she is naturally prone to wrath, lust and manipulation - she holds humans in general in contempt and enjoys their suffering : a man-eating by nature she enjoys toying with her victims but does have some small degree of honor (if only to further her own ends) : for example, she will allow someone to live if she feels they will aid her in some manner and due to being held captive by Meyer she is especially wrathful towards the Nazis, who she seeks to torment : this is likely due to the fact chaotic beings, such as demons, naturally loath being told what to do, especially by those they see as weaker. Trivia *She displayed the traits of both a succubus and an archetypical Devil - using the guise of people's loved ones to lure them (like a succubus) but also have a fearsome temper and bloodlust (akin to a Devil). *She is considered a "lesser" demon by Meyer but still displayed a number of immense powers such as omniscience, shape-shifting, superhuman strength and the ability to feed on pain itself (appearing to become aroused when Meyer was in agony as a bullet was being removed from his body, despite him being in a completely different room). *Despite being female she has a masculine voice, this is common to demons and "unclean" spirits, who often shift gender on a whim - the fact she is born in Hell suggests she has no true gender but simply chooses to appear as a female to easily lure her victims. Category:Man-Eaters Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil